Your Guardian Angel
by popochi-chan
Summary: I just stared at his back as he started to walk away..."What does she have that I don't!" he stopped walking and replied "...my heart." and for the first time in 11 years I smiled painfully and said "That's funny...You have mine.." sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay…So some of you guys might be reading my other stories and wondering why the hell am I updating another story if I ha

**A/N: Okay…So some of you guys might be reading my other stories and wondering why the hell am I updating another story if I haven't finished the other? Yeah? Well…Sorry about that…I just can't get this story out of my head and I have this desperate feeling of updating this story. I'm sorry if I haven't updated the others yet but I promise I will start working on it again. I'm just too damn busy with all these reviews for the college exams…so yeah…okay…Here's my new story!:)**

**Chapter 1: Happy Endings are just Beginnings…**

My name is Keiko Hiroshi and I have long black hair and a pair of bright emerald eyes. I have a fair shaped body with a height of 5'2''. In school…I'm one of the average people with average grades and average life. But one thing that is not so average in me is my voice. I don't sing like those opera perpetrators who sing on stage with a very high pitched voice growing a lot higher in ever note if that's what you're thinking. In fact…I'm only known in school because of my talents in music writing and singing. Icompose songs for the theater arts club and I also perform on special occasions in school. Other than that…I'm just your average high school girl.

When I started my junior year, I thought everything would be the same but that's where I was wrong. I stayed late in school to help out with the theater arts director about what topic the next play would be in order for me to write and compose songs immediately. It was about 4:30 pm already and there were a few students left in school. I passed by the gym when I heard the sound of a ball being dribbled inside the gym. Since I was also a curious type of person, I pushed the doors gently to see who it was inside. That's how I met him.

The MVP and team captain of the basketball varsity team of our school, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is very popular in school; in fact, he's the #1 heart throb of KHSA (Konoha High School Academy). He's everything that a guy would want to be: handsome, charming, and absolutely rich and a lady magnet. Back then, I always thought that he was a major play boy but I guess not 'cause I never see him around the school campus making out with some random girl every other week. But before I continue, I'll narrate to you how my first conversation with THE Uchiha Sasuke.

So when I pushed the doors discreetly hoping to take a peek inside, I forgot how annoyingly squeaky the hinges can get…so…he turned around the moment I poked my head inside and stopped dribbling the ball and looked at me.

"Uhh…sorry Uchiha-san. I was just curious who was inside." I reasoned out and was about to leave when he spoke with that amazingly deep, cool voice that he has.

"You're that composer who writes terrific songs aren't you?" he asked.

I opened the door fully and stepped inside to speak with him better and I replied," If you're talking about the songs performed by the theater arts club…Yeah. That's me.", and I flashed him my smile.

Surprisingly, he flashed a small smile back at me and said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke.", and walked towards me with the basketball under his right arm.

I just stood there by the door and said, "I know. I'm Keiko. Hiroshi Keiko." And he gave me that small smile of his once more…and I thought that his smile was cute.

I never expected that with a simple conversation, we would be actually become good friends. In fact, he introduced me to his own gang of friends who are also popular if I might add and I guess I started becoming one of with the group.

Now about his friends, they may be popular in school but they didn't group themselves together because of their status quo in the campus. They were all childhood friends and since they were all hot and gorgeous, attentions were thrown their way and became popular as a group.

Anyway, I guess I should be describing his friends to you.

First is, Yamanaka Ino, the most popular girl in school. She has this beautiful long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail with bangs on the right side of her face, beautiful aquamarine eyes that spark with joy and an hour glass body that every girl would kill to have and she was a theater queen.

No…she isn't a drama queen. That's a whole lot different from theater queen. She always gets the lead role in every play not because of attitude or flirting with the teacher and begging to get the role. Ino is nothing like that. She gets the main role because of pure talent. She sings well and a good dancer too but the way she acts on stage was superb.

She's friendly and fun to be with but she has this bad side of her that's really loud and a tid bit of bitchy but other than that, she's a great person and a friend.

Everyone thought that Sasuke and Ino would hook up with each other but a lot were surprised when they found out that Ino started dating her best guy friend, Nara Shikamaru.

Now this guy is the opposite of Ino. If she's loud, likes moving a lot and always wants to be on the wild side, Shikamaru on the other hand is often quiet, sleeping and likes tranquility. HE has a superior mind with an IQ of 200 and is known to be a genius.

He also has a fair share of the attention of girls around the school. I mean, with that lazy and cool attitude, those brooding brown eyes and I will not forget that hair style of his tied up in a high pony tail making his head look like a pineapple.

He has this piercing on his right ear where a small hoop earring dangles along. Shikamaru is part of the baseball varsity team of our school and said to be one of the best players on the field no matter how lazy and uncaring he looks.

Next we have Hyuuga Hinata. She has these beautiful lavender-like white eyes and long silky navy blue hair. When we were in elementary, her hair was very short and looked boyish but she was still found cute. She has bangs that stopped right over her delicate eyebrows and might I say…a full B cup breast but comparing it wit Ino's which is a full C…I think you get it.

Anyway, Hinata may be shy and timid but she gets around once you know her. She's an excellent cook and I bet she's a whole lot better than our Home Ec. Teacher, Kurenai-sensei.

She belongs to a powerful clan just like Sasuke's and she has this secret crush on someone really loud. It's not Ino so don't even think that Hinata is a lesbian. Anyway! Hinata is a genteel, innocent and beautiful type of person which attracts a lot of guys…and perverts. Fortunately, she has her over-protective cousin by her side, Hyuuga Neji.

Now Neji is…the next ranking heart throb of the school after Sasuke. He has the same eyes as Hinata but a lot stronger looking than the gentle ones of his younger cousin. He has long, soft, brown hair that is grown until his mid-back and tied in a low pony tail.

Neji is a gentleman but can be rude at times which earns him a bonk from his female best friend. He teaches martial arts by the way…he doesn't study them…he TEACHES it to those amateurs in school and this is a reason for those perverts who try to get a hold of Hinata to back off 'cause one punch from him, off to the hospital for you. I know…it's creepy.

Now about his female best friend. Her name is Ama Tenten. She has cute brown eyes and her hair is tied up in two buns. Neji calls her 'teddy' at times which annoys her a lot. Tenten is quite boyish at times but can be full-time girl also.

She has an adorable smile and she's part of the women's soccer team in school. Neji can be over-protective of her also since she also earns attention from guys. I mean, there are guys who like feisty girls and Tenten is definitely feisty.

Now moving on to the best friend of Sasuke. He's louder than anyone else in school. He has spiky blonde hair, striking blue eyes, a cheeky grin and has these whisker-like scars on each side of his cheeks which makes him look like a wolf or a fox.

He's also part of the basketball varcity team with Sasuke. He absolutely loves ramen and he's the apple of the eye of our sweet Hinata-chan. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and keeps on yelling 'dattebayo!' which means believe it.

These are the people who consist of the circle of friends of Sasuke and they started teasing him when he introduced me to them. It was strange at first I thought but later on, Sasuke started waiting for me outside the school entrance and walk with me or give me a ride back home, pick me up every morning for school, hang around my locker…then a few weeks of getting to know about each other…he asked me out.

I gaped at him when he did that because there are thousands of beautiful and sexy women here in school but he chose to ask me, an average student with average grades of all people.

"You know, you're the first girl he ever asked out." Ino told me when I called her the minute I arrived back at home after I told Sasuke that I'll think about it.

"I don't get it…why me? Of all those gorgeous school mates we have…why me?" I asked Ino.

"Because no girl has ever treated him like a real person before…well, except for Hinata, Tenten and I…but then…I guess you can make him smile often."

After that night, I said yes to Uchiha Sasuke and soon we got together and we were actually happy with each others presence . A lot of girls got jealous of course but I don't give a damn. Sasuke-kun loved me…and so did I. I never felt so happy in my life and I thought, 'This is my happy ending…'

When I went back home after Sasuke-kun dropped me off, I noticed that my parents were back home early today. When I entered the house and found my parents in the living room, I gave each of them a peck on the cheeks and was about to leave for my room but stopped when I heard what my mother said.

"Sakura-chan is coming back."

Sakura-chan, my cousin…now her life is a story to tell.

**TBC…………**

**A/N: Yes!! Finally! I'm done with the first chapter and if you all want to know what Sakura will be like and what "exactly" her story is here in my fic…You guys better review because this story will be unlike any other! Tell me what you think! **

**Popochi-chan…OUT!**

**P.S. My dad kept on yelling how late it is and how I have classes tomorrow…Life sucks…**


	2. Haruno Sakura a story to tell

A/N: I understand how you guys think that this story is a SasuOC pairing but it's not

**A/N: I understand how you guys think that this story is a SasuOC pairing but it's not. I never write stories where Sasuke and Sakura will not end up with each other. Keiko here has an important role that's why I put her here so please bear with me for a while. ;) Anyway…I'll continue on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Haruno Sakura; a story to tell**

I didn't know what I'm supposed to feel knowing that my cousin is coming back. Am I supposed to feel excited or worried? So I just flashed my mother a smile and asked her, "When will she be arriving?" Mom seems relieved that I didn't show any etch of pity or sorrow in my face.

You see…once you get to know my cousin; she's been through the worst. I can't tell this right now since nobody else knows except family.

"She'll be arriving tomorrow by 5 pm from France! Would you like to come with us to welcome her sweetie?" Dad asked and answered my question.

"Sure! It's been 3 years since I've seen her." And I walked out of the living room and into my room. I carelessly dropped my bag beside my study table and collapsed on my bed.

'Three years…' I thought. 'Three years since she left.' I felt tears threatening to fall…and they did. There's a reason but…I'm really not yet ready to tell what it is.

'Don't feel sorry for me Keiko. I'm sick of people showing me pity.' I remember her saying those words. She was broken.

I always admired Sakura-chan. She was absolutely beautiful, perhaps…a lot more beautiful than Ino. She has this long, silky, bubble-gum pink hair which was straight at the top and cascades uniquely wavy down to her mid-back. She doesn't have bangs instead strands of hair framing her heart shaped face. She also has the same eyes as mine except hers were shaped like perfect almonds and twinkles attractively. Her eyelashes were naturally long and brings out her beautiful eyes more. She has a small but cute pouty lip, a perfectly proportioned body and poise of a real lady.

She's an angel, God's favorite daughter. I told her that and I could still remember her reply, "How could I be God's favorite daughter? If I were to be…then none of this would happen to me and my life would still be perfect."

"Don't say that Sakura-chan." I told her, but then she cut me off, "He gave me of what you may say the most angelic and beautiful face and body. But in return…it would be my heart and soul being torn apart."

I was speechless when she said that. She was completely blaming everything to God. It was really awkward since our family was Roman Catholic and not Buddhist or Taoist like the other Japanese are and she was committing blasphemy. I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

I sat up and looked for the album that holds my past with my cousin. I found it sandwiched between two large dictionaries. It has the color of green which was starting to fade away but still noticeable.

I opened it and stared at the first picture. It was Sakura-chan and I in our princess costume for Halloween back when we were still 4 years old. We were both smiling but I focused on Sakura.

She was really beautiful from the start. Her hair was still short but her eyes are definitely captivating plus her smile.

That smile…it started fading away when she was 5 years old. I started crying harder and turned each page showing every picture with both of us smiling. Then there was this picture; a picture of Sakura when she was still 3 years old in her pink tutu.

It was her first recital, which was what my mom told me. Sakura started studying ballet when she was only 3 years old. She was very young…and very good.

She studied ballet, jazz, salsa, hiphop and every other kind of dancing but she was known as a ballerina. She's quite famous already especially in Europe.

She's really amazing…she's everything that a girl would want to be: beautiful, talented, smart and wealthy. It's kind of envious at times but she told me, "Don't be jealous Keiko. You still have your family…and I lost mine when I was still very young."

So I guess parts of her story are leaking out already but there's more to it. Just thinking about what she's been through makes me cry. I want to hug her tight and tell her that everything would be alright. But she's distant now.

I got startled when my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Sasuke-kun.

"Domo…" I answered.

"Hey. Did you cry?" he asked.

I quickly wiped my tears and cleared my throat. "Yeah…Kind off…" I answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked once more.

"No. It's fine Sasuke-kun! Anyway, why did you call?" I asked him this time.

"Why? Is it bad calling up my girl?" I can feel him smirking right now.

I blushed at that thought, that smirk can be so annoying at times but it was so damn sexy! Well then, Sasuke-kun and I talked with each other for about 30 minutes and so…later then, we hung up and I changed to my house clothes and started doing my homework. (A/N: You guys thought I would give the full detail of their conversation? No way! :P It's heartbreaking to know that Sasuke has another :D)

I looked at my calendar…it was Thursday today. I wonder how Sakura-chan looks like now. I'm sure she's still beautiful like an angel. But then, would she greet us with even a small smile or still with that emotionless façade?

I really miss her smile and I hope she'll have that smile back once she arrives here in Konoha.

**Next day…Friday (July 19, 2008)**

(A/N: The dates are kinda important here so bare with me! XD)

I just finished fixing myself when I heard Sasuke-kun's car arrive before our house.

"Honey! Sasuke's here already so hurry up!" Mom called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs and passed by the kitchen when mom threw a toast at me. Luckily, I caught it.

"Mom! Why the hell are you throwing toasts at me?"

"Honey, at least eat some bread. You might sleep in class again." Mom said. "and by the way, your dad and I will pick you up later in school so we can go straight to the airport alright?" mom asked.

"Okay then." I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you later!"

"Have fun in school Keiko!"

When I got out, Sasuke was leaning on his car looking so damn smexy! Seriously…why does everything about him look so delicious!...Okay….so I'm getting a little over board here.

"Hey." Again with the sexy smirk!

"Sasuke-kun." I smiled and kissed him on the cheeks then drove to school. It was quiet on our drive so I decided to tell him at least that I'm not going home later with him.

"Ne Sasuke-kun…" I started.

"Hn?" He is so famous with those monosyllabic replies of his. It's a bit annoying if you ask me.

"My parents will be the ones to pick me up later. So you don't have to wait for me today." I told him.

The car stopped the red stoplight showed and he looked at me and asked why.

"My cousin is arriving today. We wanted to see her so we decided to welcome her here."

"Your cousin?"

"I haven't told you about her have I?"

"Obviously you haven't."

I'm not going to tell him everything there is to know about Sakura-chan. I mean…the things about her have been a family secret.

"Well…she's arriving from France."

"She's French?" I giggled when he said that.

"No. She's Japanese. She moved to France three years ago to study dancing. Well…more of ballet but I think she'll train some more here in Japan though I'm not sure if that's her reason of coming back." The car started to move once more when the green light flashed.

"Sakura? May I ask what her last name is…if that's alright?" I wondered why he asked nevertheless I still told him that Haruno was Sakura-chan's last name. He looked surprised when I told him that.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Haruno…It sounds so familiar…" he mumbled.

I kept quiet after that. If Sasuke is familiar with the Haruno clan…there's a possibility that he knows what happened. Well…maybe at least his parents but who knows…his parents might have told him.

We arrived school before 7 a. Classes starts 30 minutes later so we both looked for the gang to chill before entering the classrooms.

"France?!" I'll give you a chance to guess who said that.

"Oh Keiko! I always wanted to go to France!"

"You're filthy rich. So why not ask your parents some money to go there you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"I am not troublesome you lazy ass! Anyway…you know my parents are often out in business trips plus my mom never trusts the maids in our household so she tells me to keep an eye on her jewelries and clothes so I can't go." Ino replied.

We all sweat dropped at the 'mom not trusting maids' part.

"Then why the hell did you still hire maids?" Tenten asked.

"Like hello? You think we could take care of the whole mansion ourselves?" Ino said.

"Then at least get some trustworthy maids." Naruto said.

"And how the hell are we supposed to know if they're trustworthy?"

"Test them…duh." Neji said.

"Can we please stop this nonsensical conversation?" Sasuke cut in. Naruto scoffed at this.

"Teme probably have obedient and trusting maids." NAruto said.

"What are you trying to imply you dobe?"

"Maids in your household worship you and Itachi so why would they try to disappoint you nonetheless steal something. Well…maybe they would steal your boxers but just that." The whole gang started to laugh with the whole boxer thing and Sasuke-kun just rolled his eyes.

The bell started to ring and all of us entered our own classrooms. The whole day went well…and before I knew it, it was finally the weekend.

I went out of the school door and saw my parents riding a black Mercedes waiting for me outside the main entrance gate. I turned back to where Sasuke and the others are shouting I that I'll be going ahead.

"Ready?" mom asked and I nodded and we drove to the airport.

There were a lot of people in the airport. Everyone was excited to see the people they have been apart from for weeks or months or even years.

I kept on my toes since there were a lot of foreigners coming in and damn were they tall!

"Mom…dad…what time is her arrival?" I asked getting impatient with all the waiting.

"She should be arriving now. Just keep an eye for a pink haired girl." Mom said and continued scanning the area.

I mimicked her moves and for a moment, I saw pink. Wait. Pink! Oh my God!

"Ma! She's over there!" I said as I pointed out where my cousin was.

"Let's go." Mom said as she pulled me and dad towards Sakura.

"Sakura!" she called out and automatically, Sakura turned around giving us a full view of how she looks like now.

Her wavy hair was up in a pony tail with a charmed gold and silver barrette holding it. I think she curled her hair a bit. She had light make up on. Just shiny lip gloss and a small blush on her cheeks. She never wears heavy make up anyway. She was wearing a brown tank top with an exotic design at the middle through sequins. A pink and brown skirt that went down just below her knees and a bronze ballet flats with a ribbon as a design.

She didn't wear any jewelry most of the time. The only jewelry she would wear is the necklace that her parents gave her when she was still a baby.

Is it me or did she grow into a more beautiful person than she already is? Because seriously…a lot of men, foreigner or local, are looking at her.

"She's even more beautiful." My mom mumbled and boy was she damn right.

**TBC……**

**A/N: Yeah! The second chapter! Anyway! Please bear with the whole Keiko thing! I swear this will still be a sasusaku fic so don't lose hope while reading my story. :P So please review! It's alright if you'll flame Keiko…but don't flame the story:P I love you all!**

**popochi-chan .**


	3. How They Came To Be

**A/N: I know…I know. I am guilty of not updating as soon as possible…AGAIN. :)) Do forgive this pitiful author 'cause I've been really really busy trying to fix my life :)) So here's chapter three!!!!**

"**Author's note"**

"Normal POV or more like Keiko's POV"

"_Flashback"_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**

**How They Came To Be**

_Loving someone is one thing_

_Being loved by someone is another thing_

_But being loved by the person you love?_

…

_that's just about EVERYTHING…_

_

* * *

  
_

Oh my god…Yeah…that's all I could say right now because seeing my absolutely beautiful cousin who actually grew even more beautiful than she really is could make me gape and stare at her all day.

She was just so beautiful and sexy!!! (And no…I am not going lesbo over my hot shot cuz) Well anyway…here she is standing in front of me with the same old unemotional face. I'd be happier if she had a scowl or at least a straight face but no…still. An. Emotional. Face.

Isn't she getting tired with all her face muscles sagging? I mean…if she doesn't smile any sooner she'll get wrinkles and a sagging face and that would be so disturbing.

Okay…enough talk and criticisms here. I'm glad she's back. Safe and sound and I'd be able to talk to her again plus she'll be able to meet my friends! I just hope she's staying long enough here in Konoha.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan!" I said with a cheerful smile on my face.

"Keiko." She said with a nod.

"Sakura-chan. It's nice to have you back here in Japan. How was France?" mom asked.

"It was fine." She answered.

I was about to ask her where she was going to stay when someone suddenly came into view.

"Sakura-san. I gathered our entire luggage already." A man with spiky silver hair appeared.

"Arigato Kakashi-san." The man smiled…well at least I thought he did. I mean…he was wearing a mask with from half of his nose to his neck covered. Plus his left eye was covered too. He was even wearing all black. Did someone die here and…is that a gun?

"This is Hatake Kakashi, my personal bodyguard." Sakura said. Oh…so that explains…partly something. I'm still curious why he's masked.

"It's nice to meet you Hatake-san. It's good to know that someone has been keeping watch of Sakura while she's in France." Dad said shaking hands with this Hatake guy.

"Hai. It's an honor to meet Sakura-san's relatives." Hatake-san replied with a smile I guess. I mean…he's visible eye is squinting in a happy manner so…that means he's smiling right?

"Well…I'm sure you're tired and hungry already. Why don't you eat dinner with us Sakura-chan and of course you too Hatake-san? It's been long since you have been with us." Mom asked with her beautiful smile.

"Hai shinseki." **(A/N: "Shinseki" means aunt)** Sakura replied and we all went out of the airport.

"Sakura-san!!!!!"

Startled with the sudden manly scream we all turned around a saw a butler(?) running towards us. "Sakura-san." Wow…some strong old geezer this guy was. Wait…he looks familiar…

"Jin-san. Domo." Sakura bowed her head as respect to the man named Jin and said man chuckled as he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-san, shouldn't it be the other way around? I'm supposed to be the one bowing at you." Jin said as he smiled warmly at her. He looked like he has known her for so long…almost acting like a…father to Sakura-chan.

"Demo…my manners." And Sakura-chan also looks like she has a soft spot for this old man.

"It's wonderful to have you back home with us Sakura-san." Jin bowed his head as a sign of respect to his hime.

"I'm home." For the first time in my whole life that I have been with Sakura…she said those words with a change of stillness to sincerity in her eyes. That's when I thought…maybe…she'll be able to get her emotions back.

"Is it really alright Sakura-chan? It seems that Jin-san and the others have prepared something for you." Mom asked when we were in the car already.

Sakura-chan instructed Jin-san to bring the entire luggage back to the Haruno estate. She also said to prepare Hatake-san's room because he will be a new member of the household already. Jin-san asked whether she will be eating in the mansion however since mom invited Hatake-san and her already, she declined. Even though Jin-san looked professional…he looked somewhat sad when he heard this.

"It's fine…I'll make sure to make it up to them." Sakura said as she looked out the window.

The car was silent after this. Hatake-san is also with us reading some kind of orange book but anyway…maybe I'll take this time to explain a few facts to you.

When I said Jin-san was familiar…I guess I was right. After greeting Sakura he looked at us and immediately smiled.

"_It's such a pleasure to meet Izumi-sama once more. The same with Hideki-san." Jin-san said. When he said Izumi-sama…mom instantly blushed._

"_Jin-san…you don't have to call me like that anymore. Right now…I'm Hiroshi Izumi…not Haruno Izumi." Mom said showing one of her gentle smiles. _

Ahhh…yes. My mom…she's the twin sister of Sakura's dad, Haruno Ichirou. The Haruno clan owns HIME, a modeling agency but not just any ordinary agency…HIME trains models, photographers, make-up artists, designers and etc not only through their skills but also with their character.

If one comes across a person with style and with good character, she or he is immediately recognized as a model from HIME. Only this agency has these kinds of trainees. Not only are the trainees the ones with good character but also the trainers themselves. Sometimes I would think that this agency was some kind of Catholic art school or something.

"_Ahhh…but you are still born a Haruno and I am forever at service under a Haruno member." Jin-san said._

_Mom smile, "Arigato Jin-san. You have always taken good care of both Ichirou and I after all."_

_Jin-san suddenly looked at me and his smile grew bigger._

"_My…is this Keiko-san? You have grown into a wonderful young lady Keiko-san." Jin-san said with a soft smile. _

"_Do you remember Jin-san, Keiko?" mom asked as she looked at me._

"_Anou…not really…" I answered and Jin-san laughed._

"_Well…you were only 1 year old when your mother and father decided to visit her home. You and Sakura-san were placed together in a large crib and you two got along right away. You were almost like twin sisters if not for the hair." _

I looked at Sakura-chan when he said that. She was only staring at us. Twin sisters…there was once when Sakura-chan and I both wished that we were actual sisters since we were both an only child. A lot of people would also mistake us for twins. I guess the Haruno genes are practically strong.

Now that reminds me…mom told me once about the love story of Sakura-chan's parents.

* * *

_19 years ago…_

_The tall, large, black iron gates opened as an elegant BMW drove in across the path where cherry blossom trees illuminated the way. It was a windy but beautiful day._

"_Ne!!!! Ichirou-kun!!! Look! The Sakura trees are in full bloom!!! Utsukushii!!!" a 19 year old woman with long dark brown hair and shining emerald eyes stared wide eyed with fascination as she looked at each Sakura tree._

"_They're in season Izumi." A scowling 19 year old boy said as he too stared at the Sakura trees but with boredom._

"_Mou! Aren't you happy we're coming back home? We'll see 'ka-chan and 'tou-san again!!!" Izumi smiled widely as she looked at her scowling twin._

"_What's your problem anyway? You seem grumpier than usual." tired of her brother's attitude, she sat down quietly with a pout on her beautiful face._

_These were Haruno Ichirou and Izumi. The twins of the Haruno clan. Both of them are beautiful and handsome, good in academics and sports. They were perfect in everyone's eyes…but they were complete opposite of each other._

_Haruno Ichirou- the older twin, male and is given the responsibility of taking care of the agency owned by his own family. Always looked up to by many and always expected to be able to do anything and because of this, he barely had fun in his whole life. Always working hard and rarely smiled not because of some problem but because of being to serious about the responsibility he was given and the pressure to be always the best._

_Haruno Izumi- younger by two minutes, female and the complete opposite of her twin brother. Unlike Ichirou, Izumi knew how to have fun and SMILE. Ahhh…yes…smiling…that's what every fan girl that Ichirou has wants to see because the only smile he knows is a scowl. Now Izumi was also very beautiful…in fact…a lot of men would kill just to have her._

"_Welcome back Izumi-sama, Ichirou-sama." Jin bowed down together with the other household as their parents stood in between._

"_Rou-kun!!!! Mi-chan!!!! Oh how I missed you two!!!" _

"_Ka-chan…aren't we getting to old for those nicknames?" Ichirou asked._

"_Nonsense Ichirou! You're my Rou-kun and Izumi is my Mi-chan!"_

"_Domo 'ka-chan!!! 'tou-san!!!" Izumi dashed out of the car and hugged her father immediately._

"_Hello princess and how's my son doing?" their father asked as he returned the hug that his daughter gave as he looked at his son lovingly._

"_I'm fine, 'tou-san." Ichirou replied._

"_Now, now…I'm sure both of you are hungry and tired that's why I personally cooked our dinner tonight!" their mother said as she gestured for them to come in._

"_Ka-chan!!!! Your cooking never falters at all!" Izumi said with a bright smile. Their mother laughed as they all ate dinner together once more as a complete family._

_

* * *

_"_Ichirou." A deep voice was heard by said name as he turned around and saw his father walked into the balcony of his bedroom._

"'_Tou-san. Is something the matter?" Ichirou asked._

_His father simply chuckled as he took his place beside his only son._

"_You're so much like your grandfather." His father started. Ichirou simply replied with a questioning gaze._

"_Always straight to the point, always serious. Tell me…have you ever took interest on someone? " he asked._

"_I have no time to be in such trivial relationships with women." Ichirou said and once more, his father laughed._

"_Well…soon enough, you have to. How will this clan continue if there will be no upcoming generations?" his dad said with a grin._

"_I would've thought that you and 'ka-chan would set up an arranged marriage for me and Izumi."_

"_We didn't want to do that. We wanted you and your sister to marry someone whom you would want to devote your life entirely."_

_Ichirou only stood in silence._

"_Tomorrow…we'll be going to the agency building...which is right next our house." His dad said._

"_Why?" Ichirou asked._

"_Well…you're 19 years old already…It's almost time that you will be taking hold of the agency soon so at least I want you to know the staff and some few things that happens and what activities there are in the agency. So be ready by 8 am." With that said, he turned around, "Goodnight, son."_

"_Ah. Goodnight 'tou-san."

* * *

__Izumi decided to go with her father and Ichirou as they went to the agency building. The building was built within the Haruno estate as well which is why the agency was very exclusive and private._

"_Ne…'tou-san. Why are you and Ichirou going to HIME all of a sudden?" Izumi asked as they walked towards the building._

"_I want Ichirou to know the staff. I'm glad you came along as well…at least both of you will know more about the agency that we own." Her father replied as they started walking on cobble stone path._

_As they reached the entrance door, two security guards were on-duty._

"_Haruno-sama! Ohayou!" the guards greeted as they bowed down as a sign of respect to their superior. _

"_Ohayou. Is everyone here?" he asked._

"_Hai. Everyone is present today Haruno-sama."_

"_Well then, good thing I brought you two with me." Their father said as he looked at both of them._

"_Shall we go inside?" he asked._

"_Let's go! I want to see how a modeling agency works!" Izumi cheered as she pulled Ichirou with her, following their father inside._

_Everyone was busy. That was what they all thought seeing people rushing back and forth everywhere but stopping and bowing to their father as he passes by and in return, he would nod his head and smile._

"_Haruno-sama!" a woman with wavy black hair and red eyes came running towards them._

"_Ahh...Yuuhi-san." Their father greeted the woman with a warm smile._

"_Another surprise visit eh Haruno-sama?" _

"_Hai. I guess you could say that, though I brought my children with me. They just came home yesterday."_

_The woman faced the two who were also staring at her. The woman was practically beautiful._

'_But what's up with the red eyes?' Izumi thought._

"_Domo. It's a pleasure to meet Haruno-sama's children. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. Nice to meet you!" Kurenai said with a beautiful smile. _

"_Domo! I'm Haruno Izumi and this block head over here is my twin brother Ichirou." She could feel her brother's glare when she said that._

"_At least I'm not an idiot."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Alright you two. No fighting." Their father stopped them before claw each other again._

"_Yuuhi-san is a trainee here in this agency. She is training to be a make-up artist and a stylist for the models. She's only at least 3 years older than you two." Their father explained._

"_I want to see the models 'tou-san!" Izumi exclaimed._

"_Alright. Yuuhi-san, would you care to lead us to where the models are?" _

"_Hai! Of course Haruno-sama!" With that said, the three followed the red eyed woman._

_They started hearing chatters as they came close to a large room with double frosted doors. The room was said to be the lobby where the models can come together and simply enjoy each other's company. _

"_Here we are. It's their break time right now." Kurenai explained and pushed the double doors open and entered the room. Everyone looked their way as they entered and fell silent._

"_Hello ladies. I'm sure you all recognize Haruno-sama." Kurenai said as she looked at the beautiful faces of the models._

_Everyone greeted their superior as they stood up and bowed down as a sign of respect._

"_Hello everyone. I hope you're all comfortable with the staff and the maintenance of the agency." _

"_Hello minna! I am Haruno Izumi! And this is my twin brother Ichirou! It's great to finally meet models like you all!" Izumi said with a big smile on her face. Her father simply chuckled at her childish behavior and started talking with the other models and staff inside the room. Izumi did the same thing but would steal glances at her twin who seemed uncaring about the beautiful girls surrounding him and eyeing him with pure interest. _

"_Mou…my brother can be such a blockhead." She whispered to the model she was currently talking to._

"_I'd say. It's such a waste since he's really handsome. Too bad he has some cold attitude."_

"_Oh no, Ichirou only looks like an ice block but he's really a loving and sweet brother and son…in his own freaky way." Izumi laughed with the model as they talked more about the things regarding the life inside the agency._

"_Well then…I think you two have acquainted well with some people here. Let's move on to the other areas shall we?" their father called._

"_Hai! It's nice to meet you all again! Oi! Ichirou! Let's get going you ass!" Izumi yelled at her brooding brother._

"_Tch. Such unlady like manner." _

"_I heard that you jerk!"_

"_Don't start another fight you two. Now let's go." _

"_Gomen 'tou-san." _

_Izumi followed ahead while Ichirou took his time but kept his father and sister in his view. _

'_I don't get it. Izumi would have been better if she would lead this agency. She's interested in modeling…she has good character plus she has good social skills. Why do I have to inherit this business instead of others?' Ichirou thought as he followed his father and sister. _

_Too deep in his thoughts, he didn't see that where he was walking until visions of papers flying everywhere came into view. And that's when he heard someone wince in pain as SHE fell on the floor. _

"_Ouch." The voice said._

_Ichirou looked down to see a woman rubbing her sore butt because of the fall but that's not what caught his interest. It was her hair._

'_Pink hair? Who the hell dyes their hair pink these days?' he thought as he eyed the woman scurrying to collect the fallen papers. Feeling guilty…he bent down to help the pink haired woman._

"_Gomen. I guess I was to trapped in my thoughts." Ichirou said as he helped the woman._

"_Oh no! It's fine. I couldn't see where I was going either anyway." The woman looked up to look at Ichirou and coincidentally…Ichirou just happens to look up as well._

_Beautiful…_

_My god…he has such beautiful eyes and beautiful face…_

_They simply stared at each other admiring of what they are currently seeing surrounded by those scattered paper that caused them to meet._

"_Anou…Arigatou…for helping me that is." The girl said as both of them stood up with a stack of papers in their arms._

"_It's fine…uhm…"_

"_Yumiko…Nakamura Yumiko." Yumiko smiled as she said her name and it just attracted the so called blockhead beside her. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Nakamura-san. I hope to see you again." Ichirou said as he walked away leaving the baffled girl behind as he gave her a smirk before he left._

'_Yumiko eh? It suits her.' Ichirou thought as a small smile tugged its way to his lips._

'_My…looks like your life will finally change into something colorful brother.' Izumi smiled as she watched the scene play before her and the small smile forming on his brother's lips.

* * *

__We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts __  
_

_I'm standing there __  
_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_

* * *

_Apparently…mom said that ojiki (A/N: "ojiki" is uncle" ) began to change…in a good way that is. Although he would sneak out sometimes but mom knows well what he's been up to. Whenever he comes back…ojiki would always have this contented smile on his face. During those times…mom knew that ojiki was finally falling in love.

* * *

_I've been awake for a while now__  
_

_You make me feel like a child now__  
_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face__  
_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

_

* * *

_"_How long has it been? Since we met in the agency that is?" Ichirou asked as he had his arms around his angel walking around the beautiful cherry blossom park that the Haruno Estate has._

"_It's been a year already…a lot has happened ne?" Yumiko said as she leaned in some more to Ichirou but Ichirou started to let go of her shoulders and walked a few steps away from her._

_There was a moment of silence between them. Yumiko was puzzled as to why Ichirou suddenly jerked away. Ichirou however remained his back faced to her._

"_I told you that my name is Hayashi Ichirou right?" Ichirou said with his back still facing Yumiko._

"_Well…yes…"_

"_And that I work as a gardener here in the HAruno Estate. Right?"_

"_Where are you going at Ichirou?"_

"_I lied."_

_Everything was silent…Yumiko couldn't say anything. _

'_Lie? Why would he lie? What would he try to hide?'_

"_My surname is not Hayashi…" Ichirou faced her with a serious look on his face. Yumiko could only stare at him with confusion spread across her beautiful face._

"_My real name is Haruno. I am Haruno Ichirou…the son of Haruno Kiyoshi and Haruno Emi…I will be taking over the agency after my father. Yumiko…"_

_Yumiko couldn't tell what she was feeling. She was angry that Ichirou lied to her but at the same time…happy that he eventually told her the truth. Although the thought having the son of big time businessman be your lover just shocked her too much._

"_Yumiko?"_

"_You're Haruno Ichirou?"_

_Ichirou walked towards her and pulled her to him as he embraced. _

"_I'm sorry I lied. It's just that…most women wanted me for the money and for the looks…that's why I don't mingle too much with them. But when I met you…I knew it was different. I wanted to live a normal life with a normal romance with a normal girl who became so extraordinary to my heart. I love you Yumiko…I love you too much that I don't want you to be away from me."_

_He pulled Yumiko back as he still held her shoulders and looked at her with all the love that he could send to her with his eyes. Yumiko couldn't say anything. She too loved the man so much but she just can't put those feelings into words._

"_Ichirou…why did you have to cover who you really are? I'd love you whoever you might be whether be a rich man or a beggar…I won't care. I fell in love with you regardless your status in life. I love you as well Ichirou and nothing could change that." Yumiko finally said._

_Ichirou could only smile as he kissed her hard on the lips and pulled her back again as he smiled for her. A beautiful smile that Yumiko gets to see often._

"_If so…" Ichirou let go of Yumiko's shoulder and kneeled in front of her. The act made Yumiko gasp as Ichirou took something out of his coat pocket. _

"…_Nakamura Yumiko…will you give me the honor of marrying you…to spend the rest of our lives together. Forever in love whether in life or death?"_

_The cherry blossoms petals danced around them. The sakura park was already beautiful but seeing this scene being played made it a lot more beautiful. And that beautiful smile of the woman he loves the most made his heart flutter._

"_Yes…yes…I will marry you…I will spend the rest of my life with you…forever in love in life and death." Yumiko said._

_And both of them knew that everything starts once more…with a more beautiful once upon a time…_

_

* * *

_I have always been fascinated at how the love story of Sakura's parents seemed like a real fairytale. According to mom…Shinseki was very beautiful. Flowy pink hair…beautiful blue eyes…radiant smile…a cute nose and a beautiful heart. So much like Sakura-chan.

I looked at Sakura as she was still staring out the window. She had solemn look on her face. She was fumbling with the necklace she was wearing. Now that reminds me…the necklace was given to her when she was 2 years old by her parents. It was contained inside a music box with a melody personally made by her mother. She must be thinking about them right now.

"Ne…Sakura-chan." I started. Instantly, she looked at my way and so did Hatake-san and ka-chan.

"Would you like to sleepover for at least tonight? I mean…if it's alright with you…It's just that it's been too long since I got to talk to you a-"

"It's fine. I can sleepover for tonight. That is if shinseki and ojiki won't mind." Sakura said.

"We don't mind at all Sakura! Will Hatake-san be sleeping over as well? We can prepare the guest room for him." Dad said as he looked at Sakura-chan through the rearview mirror.

"Arigatou ojiki. Please do." Sakura replied.

* * *

After dinner, Sakura called Jin-san saying that she and Hatake-san will be spending their night here in our house. Soon enough…I was in my room watching TV and Sakura-chan inside my own bathroom.

There was click behind me and footsteps.

"So…How was your training in France Sakura-chan?" I asked as she sat down beside me on my bed. We would always share my bed whenever we'd sleepover at each other's place. It was a habit that never died and it only proved how close we are with each other.

"It was alright. They insisted to give me a dance partner since it was needed." Sakura replied as she scowled at the memory and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well…you should know that you can't always dance solo. There'd be times where you have to dance with someone." I said with a small laugh. Sakura-chan never liked to mingle with boys too much. Ka-chan said Sakra-chan was acting like ojiki back when he was still a 'blockhead' when it comes to the opposite gender.

"Hm. Apparently the partner they gave me was a lunatic with such a loud mouth and scandalous behavior."

"Oh? I bet he's cute."

"He's Japanese as well…He looks alright if you might ask…"

"Japanese? Well at least there's someone of your kind."

"My kind? He's completely different from me…"

I laughed when she started to brood again.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan! You gotta mingle a little bit more with the opposite sex!"

"No thanks."

Sakura turned her head to the side where my coffee table is located with a lamp and a picture frame. She stared intently at the picture that was inside the frame.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked as she continued to stare at the picture.

"Huh? Oh you mean Sasuke-kun? He's the guy I was telling you about through e-mail. Uchiha Sasuke." I replied as I stood up to get the picture with me to bed so Sakura-chan can see it clearly. It was a picture of me and Sasuke-kun taken in school by Ino. We were by the usual lunch table and Ino just so happens to have a camera with her so she asked us to take a picture of us as a couple. I remained seated on the chair while Sasuke-kun went behind me and hugged me as he rested his chin on my left shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura whispered to herself.

"Hai!"

"He looks arrogant. Like an asshole."

I sweat dropped when she said that you know. Most girls would say how lucky I am to have such a handsome boyfriend but since we're talking about Sakura-chan…then I guess I should've expected a comment like that.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm sure when you meet him you'll change your opinion about him. Besides…he's not as bad as he looks." I assured her as I put the picture back on the coffee table.

"Whatever."

"Goodnight Sakura-chan!"

"Goodnight….Keiko."

And we both drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Yeah!!!! I'm done with the 3rd chapter!!! I think this is the longest chapter I made so far ;) So yeah!!! I'm really sorry about updating this late!!! Do review this chapter for me and I might update by next week ;)**

**Signing out:**

**Popochi-chan ******


	4. Spring and Winter

**A/N: Oh my god…I want to apologize if my third chapter was boring since it was all about Sakura's parents. I noticed this because only a few reviewed in my third chapter…to be exact…only FOUR!!!!! Can this get any more sadder? Anyway…I would like to say special thanks to shadow, CherryLocs, roxxyroxx and RedWolf210 for actually reviewing my story. Is it so hard to click the button that says Review for this Story? Seriously…I appreciate the adding to your faves regarding my story but what really makes me sad is you only add it to your favorites and not review at all. So please please please review! :D I would really appreciate it. ******

**Another is that I will take my time in writing this story because I never liked rushing the story to it's immediate climax but what I can promise you is this story shall be a certified SASUSAKU so those who are worried about this story being SasuOC…don't worry too much…like I said before…I do not like it when Sasuke ends up with another girl but in this story it gives a great impact on my plot. I think you all read my summary and I'm sure you all know who are talking there right? So here's a special chapter where all you SasuSaku crazed fans (like me) are waiting for. ;) The chapter where Sasuke and Sakura meets :D ENJOY!**

**P.S Sorry for the long announcement :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Four**

**Spring and Winter**

_What day is it? And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive__  
__I can't keep up and I can't back down__  
__I've been losing so much time_

_

* * *

  
_

_Tap_

…

_Tap_

…

_Tap_

…

"_Otou-san?"_

_Bright green ayes gleamed amidst the dark hallways. Her light footsteps were all that was heard as she walked towards another room._

"_Otou-san?"_

_Silence…her small ears were becoming deaf because of…_

_Silence…_

_Her small hands pushed the slightly opened doors as the hinges squeaked._

"'_Tou-san?"_

_A small lamp…a huge window…a study table…that was all she saw…_

_There was no 'tou-san…_

"'_tou-san?"_

_Almond shaped emerald eyes started to water…_

"'_Tou-san…I can't sleep…Can I sleep with you instead?"_

_So small…so innocent…so…_

…

…

…

…

…_young._

"'_Tou-san?" She called with a wavery voice as she approached the side of the study table…_

…_and she felt something wet beneath her small left feet…her beautiful eyes went down as she saw something red…and those beautiful eyes widened…so frightened…_

…

_So scared…_

…

_Yet so…_

_Beautiful…_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

…

…

…

"'_TOU-SAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!"_

_

* * *

  
_

**July 21, 2008 Sunday**

A soft buzzing sound started to radiate a large white room as sunlight mixed well with the smooth buzz. A stir came from a queen sized bed covered in white comforter. The soft buzzing continued and immediately, a creamy white hand shot out of bed and pushed a button on her alarm clock.

Bright emerald eyes…

_So beautiful…_

_So innocent.._

Lusty pink hair…

_So much like an angel…_

…

…

…

"'Tou-san…"

…_a broken angel._

Sakura rose from her soft queen sized bed as she felt around for her bedroom slippers. Slipping on a lime green short silk robe, she went inside her bathroom to do her morning routine.

She splashed cold water all over her pale white face as she stared at the mirror showing her dripping face.

'I dreamed of it again…And to think that I moved once more in this house.'

She turned the knob of the shower as cold water splashed on her body.

'I stopped dreaming about it back in France. Why is it plaguing my mind once more?'

She looked in her walk-in closet for something to wear as she thought on deeply. The dream…it was the night where she found her father dead in his office room inside the same house she is currently living in.

''Tou-san…I haven't found any traces who killed him. The investigators are still working on it. And it's taking too long already…'

Her fists clenched as she held onto the door knob of her room.

'…8 fucking years…it's too damn long already.'

* * *

She heard the busy mumbles inside the kitchen as she walked towards the said room. Pushing the swinging doors lightly she lightly stepped inside the slightly busy room.

"Ohayou Sakura-san." Everyone inside the room bowed their heads down before her as she stepped inside.

"Ohayou. No formalities please." Sakura replied as the helpers inside the kitchen smiled at her and continued on their work.

"Ohayou Sakura-san. Would like to eat breakfast now?" Jin asked her as she sat down on the small table inside the kitchen.

"Hai. Please do." Sakura said.

"Anou…Sakura-san…Don't you want to eat inside the dining room?" Jin asked once more.

"I don't want to eat alone. I'd rather eat here with the others."

"Ah…I see. Very well then." Jin smiled as he set down the plates before Sakura.

"Jin-san. Is Kakashi-san awake already?" Sakura asked.

"Well he-"

"I'm right here Sakura."

Sakura looked across her as she saw Kakashi with his faced behind the book he would always like to read.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"Hai Sakura."

"Alright…"

The only noise made was the busy mumbles of the helpers around them and the noise made by the spoon and fork that Sakura was using.

"I'm just wondering…"

Sakura looked up as Kakashi put down his book to look at her directly.

"How come you soften yourself more to us rather than your own relatives?"

Sakura's eyes slightly widened as she slowly put down her spoon and fork and lowered her eyelids as she spoke softly.

"Because I've gotten more comfortable with you and the helpers here in the house. I also talk like this with Keiko…but I'm slightly colder to her. It's a way for me so I won't be close to someone anymore."

"Do you mind telling me why then little Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked as he smiled more at Sakura. Sakura scowled at his gesture as she decided to answer his questions to make him stop and let her eat.

"I don't want to lose another person who's close to me."

"Eh? Isn't Keiko-chan your closest cousin? I heard from your shinseki and ojiki that you two are like sisters."

"You ask too much."

"Hai. Hai. I hope you haven't forgotten that we're going to that school where your cousin also studies so you could enroll." Kakashi said as he stood up from his seat.

"I know." Sakura replied with a hard tone.

'Sheesh…One moment she's so open and fragile and then she turns back to an ice queen. Tch…I would never understand this little girl at all.' Kakashi thought as he chuckled at his nick name about Sakura.

* * *

"Jin-san, we're leaving now. We'll be back before lunch time." KaAkashi said as he smiled to the old man.

"Very well then Hatake-san…do please take care of Sakura-san while you're outside." Jin said.

"I always protect the little blossom. And please Jin-san…Kakashi is all you need to call me." Kakashi replied as he smiled once more to the old man before going outside and opening the back door of a black BMW for Sakura.

For the next few minutes on the way to KHSA, Sakura merely stared outside the window. Her face was blank as she stared at the people outside the street walking and enjoying the Sunday morning.

'It's been long since I've last saw Konoha.'

Her thoughts were broken as she felt her phone vibrate as a message was received. Flipping her phone open, she read the message that Keiko has sent her.

_Message:_

_Sakura-chan! It's Sunday 2day and I hope u haven't 4gotten ;) _

_We're going to the Sunday mass l8er at 4:00 pm. Wud you like 2 join us? :D_

_Reply back k? ^.^_

_From: Keiko (9:47 am 7/21/08)_

_**Options…**_

_**Reply…**_

_Message:_

_Ok. _

_From: Sakura (9:48 am 7/21/08)_

_**Options…**_

_**Send.**_

"Sakura-san, we have arrived already." Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura from the passenger seat.

"Hai. Let's go."Sakura said as the driver opened the door for her and stepped out of the cemented path way towards the entrance of the school.

The hallways were empty as Kakashi and Sakura walked along the school corridors looking for the registrar's office. Once they found the location, they were thankful that there was someone present especially on a Sunday.

"Ohayou." Kakashi greeted as he stepped inside and looked at the woman currently inside the office as she typed in letters into the computer. The woman was surprised as she saw a man and a girl inside the office during a Sunday morning. Nevertheless, she saved her work and smiled to the two current visitors.

"Ohayou. What may I do for you?" the woman asked.

"Well…we were hoping if this girl over here could enroll today." Kakashi asked as he put his right hand on Sakura's left shoulder. The woman eyed Sakura for a while and immediately smiled.

"We'd gladly accept this young lady in this school although she could only start on Tuesday since her registration must be signed by the principal. Unfortunately, the principal will only sign papers during weekdays. I hope it's alright." The woman said as she looked for the papers needed to be filled up by an enrollee.

"Well…Sakura-san…is it alright?" Kakashi asked.

"It's fine." Sakura replied.

"Very well then. Just fill up this form and go to the accounting office which is 5 rooms away from here. You can pay the tuition fee right away that is, if you'd like to. Although you can also pay it on Tuesday if you want." The woman said as Sakura started filling up the form.

"I think Sakura-san would like to pay today." Kakashi said as he smiled at the woman. The woman slightly blushed at Kakashi's gesture and looked at Sakura once more.

"It's quite funny that you remind me of someone who also studies here in this school." The woman said as Sakura submitted the form to her giving her a closer look of her bright emerald eyes.

"Although your eyes are more beautiful and you have pink hair." The woman said clearly amused with the beauty of the girl in front of her.

"Hiroshi Keiko. She's my cousin." Sakura said as she started walking towards the door.

"Her cousin Keiko also studies here and they do look almost like each other. So maybe you were talking about her. Anyway…thank you for your time miss." Kakashi said as he followed Sakura outside the office.

"Hiroshi Keiko?" the woman pondered as she tried to remember who Hiroshi Keiko was.

"As much as I know, she's Uchiha-san's lover." The woman mumbled to herself as she looked at Sakura's registration form.

"Haruno Sakura huh? It looks like an angel is about to step inside this school." The woman said as she remembered Sakura's beautiful face.

"But then again…she seems like an unemotional girl."

* * *

"Now, now Sakura-san. That was quite rude of you. You didn't even say thank you to her." Kakashi said to Sakura as he walked beside her towards the accounting office.

"I forgot." Sakura said.

"Well at least remember to say thank you to the one in the accounting office."

* * *

"Father…I'm on my way to school grounds. I don't even understand why the heck you wanted to pay the tuition fee semi-annually. Couldn't you pay it as a whole?"

"It's not my fault that your mother made me practice 'budgeting' money. Just pay the first half today Sasuke." Sasuke's father said as they talked on the phone while Sasuke is driving towards the school grounds.

"Budgeting? Maybe 'kaa-san chan thinks you're spending too much." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Spending too much? I don't spend money on useless things. Your mother is the one who shops every freaking week!"

"Maybe she wants you to practice with her." Sasuke said as he chuckled.

"Damn woman."

"Well father…as much as I'd like to annoy you unfortunately I have arrived. I'll be back by lunch time."

"Very well then. I suggest you come back earlier. Your mother will be the one who will cook today's lunch. You know she always loves it when the all of us are there." Sasuke's father said.

"Yes. I know father I promise I'll be back. Ja ne."

"Ja."

Sasuke flipped his phone close as he turned the ignition off and stepped out into the school grounds.

'It's a freaking Sunday today. I'm even surprised the school is open.'

Sasuke pushed the entrance doors open and walked across the empty hallways looking for the accounting office.

'Better get this over with.'

As he passed by the registrar's office he started to see a tall figure with spiky hair leaning against the wall in front of the accounting office. As he walked nearer, he noticed the silver hair and masked face.

'Kakashi? What the hell is he doing here?'

Sasuke was about to call Kakashi when a pink haired girl came into his view and made him stop in his tracks.

"Arigatou." He heard the pink haired girl say.

"Now was that hard to say?" Kakashi said as he smiled at the girl.

"Urusai." The girl said as Sasuke continued to eye the pink haired woman.

'Beautiful…' he thought. At the same time, the pink haired woman turned towards him giving him a full view of her face and body. What he saw just made him stop breathing.

Sparkling emerald eyes, a heart shaped face, soft looking and pouty lips with a cute nose, pink hair that cascaded beautifully down her back, creamy white skin with a perfect body.

'She's breath taking…like an angel…' he thought as he watched the woman walking towards his direction with no emotion etched on her face.

"Kakashi…let's go." The woman said calling out to the silver haired man whom he actually knew.

"Hai." And Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and followed Sakura passing by Sasuke who was still stunned by the beauty of the pink haired woman.

At that time…those sparkling emerald eyes shifted to the man who was equally beautiful as she passed by him.

At that time…two absolutely different people were able to come across with each other in this vast world.

At that time…Spring was able to meet Winter in a simple glance.

And at that time…everything would soon change…

TO BE CONTINUED ;)

**A/N: Nyahahahahaha!!!! Wooh men! They finally see each other! The next chapter will be about how Sasuke and Sakura would interact with each other ;) So you better review this chapter or else I won't update!!! This story is finally moving more than before right? So I hope you all liked it. :D I'll wait for your wonderful reviews!**

**Lots of love:**

**Popochi-chan ;)**


	5. She's a Fallen Angel

**A/N: I love all of you!!! Thank you for all those who reviewed ;) Currently…I'm trying my best to improve my writing more so all of my beloved readers would enjoy my story more. :D Anyway…I know the first 3 chapters were undeniably BORING since Sasuke and Sakura haven't been seeing or meeting each other yet. I just hope that the 4****th**** chapter peaked your interest more :) So go and spread the word to your fellow readers of SASUSAKU to read this story 'kay? And tell them to be patient about the first chapters because from the 4****th**** chapter and so on...it will be more on Sasuke AND Sakura. Take note of the "AND". So I won't make this longer anymore and let you all continue the next chapter of Your Guardian Angel. :D Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5**

**She is a Fallen Angel**

_I have fallen from sky,  
_

_Fallen to the ground,  
_

_I am the angel of sadness,  
_

_Angel of lost hopes,  
_

_Angel of lost dreams,  
_

_I am the fallen angel._

_Such ethereal beauty…_

…

_It was too much…_

…

_To see an angel walking by him…_

…

_And to see that angel's eyes…_

…

_So bright and beautiful…_

…

_And those eyes met his._

The pink haired woman passed by him with a single glance and that was enough to make his heart skip a beat. And as the face of the beautiful woman plagued his mind…the familiar man with silver hair walked by him and put his hand on his right shoulder.

"Sasuke. How's it going?", and the silver haired man walked on without a glance as he followed the pink haired woman.

"Kakashi…it's been long." Sasuke said as he smirked. He continued walking towards the accounting office with an angel's face etched on his mind.

* * *

"Dashing young male wasn't he?" Kakashi said as he walked next to Sakura.

Sakura did not reply to what Kakashi said until they slid inside the black BMW once more.

"Where to now Sakura-san?" the driver asked.

"Home."

"Hai."

And the car moved as it drove towards the Haruno estate. As always…Sakura stayed silent during the drive. Still remembering the face of the man she saw in school.

'He seems familiar…' Sakura thought as she tried to remember where she has seen the face of the handsome young man she just came across with a while ago.

Suddenly remembering Kakashi's friendly greet to the young man before she turned to Kakashi who was seated once more in the passenger's seat.

"You seem to know that young man a while ago." Sakura said in a monotone voice.

"Hm? Suddenly interested now are we?" Kakashi said as he smiled at Sakura.

"I was just asking."

"It sure didn't sound like a question to me Sakura-san."

"Shut up. I was curious."

Kakashi chuckled at his client's slightly childish behavior as she scowled at him for teasing her at something she would usually call trivial.

"I think you forgot from what agency I came from Sakura-san."

"Agency?"

"Hai. The Uchiha Security Agency. Where the world's best securities, bodyguards, spies, detectives and etc come from." Kakashi said as he looked at the book he always loved to read.

"Ah. I see." Sakura said as she stared outside the window once more.

"My best friend is Uchiha Obito. His cousin is Uchiha Sasuke who is the younger son of the very owner of the agency. I've known them for quite a while already. That young man we just met a while ago was Uchiha Sasuke."

And then it dawned to Sakura…

"_Huh? Oh you mean Sasuke-kun? He's the guy I was telling you about through e-mail. Uchiha Sasuke."_

…Uchiha Sasuke was Keiko's lover.

* * *

Sasuke slowed down his car as the gates of their mansion opened for his car to enter. Once he stepped out of the car, a guard drove the car to park it in the mansion's basement where all the other cars are.

Sasuke stepped into the mansion and walked upstairs as he clumsily put his car keys into his desk and threw himself onto his bed.

He paid the tuition fee that his father was too lazy to do.

'Although I'm not regretting it…' he thought as his mind flew back to the pink haired woman.

'Now that I think about it…is she Kakashi's client?' he heard a knock on his door as he sat up from his bed and saw his father coming in.

"Have you paid it?" his father asked.

"Of course father. What do you expect me to do with the money? Gamble it?" Sasuke said as he quirked an eyebrow.

"No…do you gamble?"

"Jeez dad…I drink but I don't gamble and I'm sure you know that." Sasuke said.

"Of course…of course…I was just curious."

"Yeah…sure." And he smirked at his father in which he knows will annoy him.

"Don't smirk at me like that. Anyway…Keiko called a while ago but since you weren't here I told her that you'll call her back." His father said as he held the knob of the door to go out.

"And lunch is almost ready according to your mother so don't make the phone call to long."

"Yes father. I understand." Sasuke said as he grabbed his phone and looked for Keiko's number. Once he found it, he pressed it to connect to her phone.

"_Hello?"_ a soft voice answered his call as he knew who it was.

"Keiko."

"Sasuke-kun? Wow! You called right away!"

"Hn. Dad told me you called. So…what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just want to say hi."

Sasuke smirked when he heard this.

"Really now? Are you sure you're not missing me?"

"Shut up Sasuke-kun! And stop smirking!"

"How would you know I'm smirking?"

"It's- just-……..gaah! I just think you really are okay?!"

Sasuke chuckled at his girlfriend's little outburst. Even if he can't see what she looks like right now he knew very well how cute she could be when she's angry.

"Gomen…gomen." Sasuke said as he chuckled lightly.

"Whatever Sasuke-kun. Anyway…you remember the cousin I was telling you about before right?"

"The one from France?"

"Yes! Well…she's here already and we're going to mass together later! I'm so excited! I haven't spent time with her for so long already! Although she did sleep over…" Keiko just babbled on about her cousin to Sasuke as his mind suddenly flew back to the pink haired woman he saw.

'Damn it. I'm already talking to Keiko and I'm still thinking about that woman.' Sasuke thought as a slight blush was forming on his face. He couldn't deny it how beautiful the girl was. He can even tell that the woman he saw was a lot more beautiful than Ino herself.

"…and my God! She's even more beautiful than before!" he heard Keiko say.

'…the pink haired girl was definitely beautiful.' He thought. Realizing what his mind just spoke made him slap himself.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seem a bit quiet."

"I'm fine Keiko…I'm just a little tired since Dad made me pay the tuition fee so early on a Sunday."

"You can't always oversleep you know…"

"Hai…hai…I know." A knock was heard on his door as he saw Itachi poking his head into his room.

"Oi. Little brother…it's lunch time so move your ass down the dining room already." Itachi said as he smirked when he saw Sasuke scowling at the name he was calling him.

"Alright aniki. I'll just end the phone call with Keiko."

"Ah. Say hi to Keiko for me then." Itachi said as he closed the door.

"Itachi says hello." Saske said as he leaned in once more to the phone.

"Oh…was that Itachi-nii-san?"

"Yeah. Anyway…I need to go Keiko…mother calls for us to eat already. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Sasuke said.

"Alright. Bye bye Sasuke-kun!"

"Ja."

And he closed his phone shut.

* * *

"Ah…Sasu-chan. You finally came down." Sasuke's mother chimed as he saw her son sit himself next to her.

"Gomen for coming down a little late. I made a phone call with Keiko." Sasuke explained as the helpers served some food for him.

"Not to worry…now shall we all eat?" his father asked clearly looking forward to eating his wife's cooked meal.

"Itadakimasu." And the family of four began their meal.

Meanwhile…Sasuke was contemplating about the Keiko's cousin.

'She did say before that her name was Haruno Sakura. Although Haruno sounds familiar but I can't put my mind to it.'

He heard his parents bickering about something but his mind was filled with the curiosity about Keiko's cousin.

"Tch. Mother, Father…please. Stop flirting while we are eating." Itachi said.

"We are not flirting!" their parents shouted childishly.

"And now you're both acting childish."

"We are not!"

'Man…will this keep on going?' Sasuke thought so he decided to just pop the question about the Haruno girl.

'Maybe that will make them shut up and I'll be able to know more about Haruno.'

"Ne…'kaa-san, 'tou-san…Do you know anything about the name Haruno?" Sasuke asked. The whole table fell silent as they all looked at Sasuke with surprised looks.

"Sweetheart…why did you suddenly ask that?" his mother asked.

"Well…Keiko told me that her cousin came back from France. So I asked her what her cousin's name is. She told me it was Haruno Sakura…it sounded familiar to me but I don't recall any information about the family name Haruno." Sasuke explained.

"Fugaku?" his mother said as she looked at her husband who was setting his spoon and fork down the plate.

"Haruno is the clan that owns HIME." Fugaku said.

"I'm sure you know what HIME is little brother." Itachi said as he too listened to his father.

"Yes…the modeling agency." Sasuke said.

"We can't tell the whole story right now but we can tell you that the owner's family met a tragedy at different times. Right now, the Elderly Council of the clan is managing the company but once the daughter of the owner reaches the age of 20, she'll take over the company. The daughter's name is Haruno Sakura." Fugaku explained as he looked at Sasuke.

"Then why can't you tell me about the tragedy?" Sasuke asked.

"It's highly confidential. The clan does not like any leakage about the tragedy that happened. Besides…I did not know Keiko has the blood of a Haruno." Mikoto said as she too helped in the explaining of the question asked by her son.

"How come aniki knows about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he's been in the works of the agency…of course the news about the tragedy would reach him." Mikoto said.

Fugaku sighed as he looked at his son who made a disappointing look. He knew he wanted to know badly but the information was trusted to them by the Elderly Council of the Haruno clan to keep it within the agency only. No more. No less.

"Sasuke…you have to undersatand. We would like to tell you but you're not yet working under the agency. The only person you can ask that question and get some decent answers is Keiko." Fugaku explained.

"I know Father. I understand." Sasuke said as they all continued eating.

* * *

The rest of the day went on normally for Sakura. She met up with Keiko and her parents in the same chapel they would always go and celebrated the mass all together. Nothing much happened for the afternoon. She didn't mention to Keiko that she coincidentally met Uchiha Sasuke while enrolling as a transfer student in the same school.

"Welcome back Sakura-san. Dinner is ready whenever you like it." Jin said to Sakura who was inside her room looking at the current status of the company.

"Hai. I'll be down in 5 minutes. Tell Kakashi-san to go on without me." Sakura replied typing in a few words in her laptop.

"Very well then Sakura-san." As soon as Jin left, Sakura took her phone and dialed in a number. After three rings, a female voice answered the other line.

"Hello?"

"Kurenai-san."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai."

"You came back from France! I'm surprised you called me! So how was the school you entered? I bet you're in a whole new level of dancing!"

"So-so."

"Still untalkative as ever? You remind me too much of your father you know." Kurenai chuckled as she remembered Sakura's father who also talks the way she does.

"About the report you sent me Kurenai-san."

"Ah. Yes. I figured that you may want to study a bit about the company already. There are 4 years left before you take over right? So might as well train you a little. Is it okay with you?"

"It's fine. It seems that there is no problem with the net profit of the company. Are the employees doing well?"

"Hai! Everything's great Sakura although by the month of October we'll need new faces for the modeling. I already asked Kaito-san if it's alright to advertise the need of HIME for new models. He said it was alright but since you're the incoming president, I wanted to tell you this as well. What do you think Sakura?"

"It's fine as long as those incoming models will undergo certain 'auditions'. I think you know what I mean. I intend to let this modeling company to stay as an agency where every employee and worker has good character."

"Of course Sakura-san. Well-mannered models is our trademark."

"There's something I'm meaning to ask."

"Go ahead Sakura-chan!"

"Did you ask Izumi-shinseki to take over the company after Father died?"

"Yes. Although she refused."

"Did you ask her why?"

"She was more dedicated to her family Sakura-chan. She wanted to live a normal life that's why she refused. So she trusted Kaito-san with the company until you come in age to take over. Besides…Kaito-san is a trustworthy man. Not only is he the nephew of the head of the Elderly council of your clan but he is the best friend of your father. I'm sure you trust him as well right Sakura-chan?"

"Hai. Arigatou. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go now."

"Hai! Thank you for your time Sakura! And welcome back to Konoha." Kurenai said in a gentler voice.

"Arigatou. It's nice to be back as well." And Kurenai heard a click after Sakura said those words.

"And I just hope that you'll restore your smile in the place where you lost it as well Sakura-chan."

* * *

**July 23, 2008 Tuesday**

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!!!" Keiko called as she walked nearer to Sasuke who was beside his car.

"Ohayou. Ready to go?"

"Hai!"

Sasuke and Keiko entered the car and drove towards school.

"Guess what Sasuke-kun!!!!"

"You're cheery. Is there something good today that should be expected?"

"Yes! Because Sakura-chan is joining us today in school! She'll be graduating junior and senior high school with us! Isn't it great?" Keiko said feeling jumpy all over. She was happy that Sakura is going to study in the same school she's studying as well. In that case, everyone we'll get to meet her cousin plus Sakura might meet someone who could change her emotionless life. Keiko giggled.

'Maybe Sakura could fall in love! Kya! That'll be great!'

"Uh Keiko…why the hell are you giggling by yourself?" Sasuke asked finding it weird to see the girl next to him giggling by herself.

"Nothing Sasuke-kun! I just thought of something." Keiko answered.

"You must really like your cousin huh?"

"She's practically my sister slash best friend. Besides…it's been three years since she's back here in Konoha. So I'm really excited to spend some time with her too." Keiko answered with a smile.

Meanwhile….Sasuke has not forgotten about the pink haired girl he saw. It led him to the thought about the question he has been meaning to ask Keiko.

"Keiko. There's something I want to ask and I want straight answers." Sasuke said seriously as he entered the school's parking lot.

"What is it?"

"Tell me about the Haruno clan."

Keiko was surprised with his question. She didn't expect for him to be curious about certain information about her family. Sasuke parked the car and stopped the ignition. HE took the keys out but stayed inside the car waiting for Keiko's answer.

"Sasuke-kun. Why are you suddenly asking?"

"Because I'm familiar with the family name Haruno and my family is keeping some valuable information about the clan from me. I asked them why but they said I'm not supposed to know yet unless I'm working under the agency already." Sasuke explained.

"I can't tell you things about my family right now Sasuke-kun."

"Why not?"

"It's too private. Sakura-chan…she doesn't like it when people are talking about her family behind her back."

"She won't know Keiko. I'm just cc curious."

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. Maybe I'll tell you sometime but not now. Okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Your cousin is studying here? Today?" Tenten asked Keiko.

The whole gang met up on a table located in the garden of the school grounds. It was not that far away to the back entrance of the school. Some students would also hang around in the same garden to read a book or simply chat with their friends though the table that the gang was staying in was a bit isolated from the rest of the tables in the garden.

"Yeah! But I don't know which class she'll be staying in."

"Your cousin from France?!" Ino asked excitedly.

"Yes Ino…the one from France." Keiko replied dully.

"Did you know I really want to go to France!!!!???!!!" Ino squealed.

"You say it everyday you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"But Shika-kun! I really want to go!!!"

"Then go."

"I can't!"

"Because of the untrustworthy maids in your mansion?"

"Ye-Wait! How did you know about that?" Ino asked as she eyed Neji suspiciously.

"Like Shikamaru said. You tell us every damn day."

"Pft. Asshole."

"OOOOOOIIII!!!!!! OHAYOU!!!!"

"And more chaos comes." Sasuke says.

"Hey! Did you guys hear!!! A new girl will come in today!!!"

"Will you stop shouting in my ear you dobe?!"

"TEME!"

"Okay guys enough. Anyway Naruto the new girl you might be talking abo-" and the sound of the bell was heard through out the school.

"Come on guys. We all need to go to our class now." Hinata said.

"Okay Hinata-chan! I'll walk you to your class ok?" Naruto offered as he grinned at Hinata. Hinata meanwhile blushed at the sweet offer from Naruto.

"O-okay Naruto-kun."

"See ya guys later!"

Everyone separated and went to their respective homeroom classes. Hinata's homeroom class is supervised by Asuma. She takes the same class with Shikamaru and Ino.

Sasuke's homeroom is with Neji and Tenten under Gai. While Keiko's homeroom was under Shizune. Naruto however was under Iruka so after walking Hinata to her homeroom class with Ino and Shikamaru following after, he ran to his own homeroom class making it just in time before he gets a tardy slip.

"Wooh! It's a Tuesday and I haven't gotten a single tardy this week!" Naruto said happily as he walked towards his chair. Next to his table was occupied by one of his homeroom classmates named Sai. Pale skinned, black eyes…he looks almost like Sasuke except for the hair which is down instead of spiky hair.

"Hey dickless. You heard about the rumor?" Sai said.

"You asshole! Stop calling me dickless!"

Sai chuckled at his seatmate's antique.

"Sheesh. Can't even take a harmless joke. Anyway…did you hear about it?" Sai said as he showed his fake smile.

"Of course you asshole. But do you know which homeroom class she'll be joining?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. No idea. Some students claimed that they saw the new student already." Sai said.

"Really? What did they say about the new student?"

"Aside from being a woman…they say she's very beautiful."

"Really now? More beautiful than Ino?" Naruto whispered knowing that Ino was the most beautiful girl in the whole campus. She had a fan club and knew very well that the members were quite sensitive when some people would compare Ino''s beauty to someone else. Unfortunately for Naruto…some of those members are his classmates in his class.

"Honestly saying…they say she is way more beautiful than Ino." And that made Naruto shut up.

'Looks like another dream girl will enter the school.' Naruto thought when the opening of the door alerted the students and returned to their respected seats. Iruka came in with the class record for the attendance.

"Good morning everyone! I want all of you to stay silent until I call your name. Is that clear?" Iruka said.

"Hai!"

"Good."

Iruka started of the attendance as Naruto started talking to Sai again.

"Hey Sai. You think there's a possibility that the new girl would join our class?" Naruto whispered. Sai's fake smile showed up again as he looked at Naruto.

"You know I was thinking of the same thing. Although I hope to meet the new girl I mean the next seat to your left is empty." Sai whispered back.

"Hey you're right! Then we can become friends with the new girl!"

"Right there you are dickless!"

"Asshole shut up!"

Sai chuckled again as he teased Naruto with the nickname he gave him.

"There's another thing that I heard about the new girl." Sai said.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well she has pi-"

"Okay! Now there's something I would like to say to you all! Starting today…we'll be having an addition to our class!"

Everyone started to murmur when they heard what Iruka said. Almost everyone in the school heard that a new student will be joining the student body and it made people curious about the incoming student.

"Okay! Everyone stay silent! I know you all heard about the rumor of a new student coming in and I know that the school rarely allows enrollees to start the school if they enrolled late and have to start in the middle of the school year. It seems like the principal made an exception since the population of your batch is in need of at most 5 more students. Now if you'll allow me, I'd like you all to meet your new classmate for the next following days of this school year. You may now come in." Iruka said as he smiled towards the door of the classroom which slid open revealing the new student.

Everyone looked at the student entering the room. What everyone saw made their breathing stop for a while as they stared at the beautiful angel in front of them.

"Everyone…meet Haruno Sakura, your new classmate."

"Ohayou minna-san. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sakura said in an unemotional voice as she bowed down in front of the class.

"Sakura-chan here just came from France although she was born Japanese sut since it's her first time studying in a Japanese high school I would like you all to make herself feel comfortable of a new environment. Is that clear?" Iruka asked as he eyed his students who were all stunned at the beauty in front of them.

'I can't blame them. I also had the same reaction when I met her a while ago.' Iruka thought.

"Well Sakura-chan. You can sit beside Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, please raise your hand."

Naruto didn't hear what Iruka just told him. He was staring at the pink haired girl in front of the class.

'Holy shit. She's stunningly beautiful.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto…"

'Such beautiful pink hair…'

"Naruto."

'Bright emerald eyes…'

"NARUTO."

'Perfectly shaped body…'

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!"

"Huh?"

Everyone broke in laughter at Naruto's dumbfounded face as he looked at Iruka's red face which was probably from anger.

"I suggest you participate more in class Naruto if you don't want to receive your first detention slip for this week." Iruka said.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I was lost in my thoughts." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"Obviously. Anyway…Sakura-san will be sitting next to you." Iruka turned to Sakura as he smiled at the girl beside him. "I'm sure you know who Uzumaki Naruto is with all that racket ne Sakura-san?"

"Hai. Arigatou." Sakura said as she made her way towards the seat next to the blonde boy. Her table was located at the left side of the room, right next to the window showing the beautiful garden of the school. As she settled her bag on her left side and sat down, Iruka announced a few reminders to the class.

Sakura simply stared out of the window enjoying the view when the boy sitting next to her tapped her on her shoulder making her turn her head to the blonde boy.

"Hello there Sakura-chan! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you!" Naruto said with his fox like grin stretching out a hand to Sakura. Sakura accepted the handshake replying with a simple nod to Naruto. As always, her face showed no emotions at all.

"So Sakura-chan. Do you know anyone from this school? 'Cause if you don't I can help you become familiar with the school facilities and such." Naruto offered.

"That's kind of you but I do know someone. Thank you." Sakura replied.

"Really? So you're from France right?" Naruto was replied by Sakura with another nod.

"Is it nice in France? How come you studied there instead here even if you're Japanese? Do you know how to speak French?" Naruto asked one after the other making Sakura raise her delicate right eyebrow at him.

"You remind me of a friend back in France." Sakura said. The bell rung signaling for the next period that is about to start.

"Really????? Why did you say that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he watched Sakura scoop up her time table looking for what period will come after homeroom.

"Because he is loud and annoyingly persistent like you." Sakura replied seeing that the next period was Math taught by Asuma.

"Oh…Gomene Sakura-chan I didn't mean to-"

"I didn't mean it to be a bad thing. My cousin once told me that people like you could help me loosen up a little." Sakura said as she looked out the window.

Naruto's eyes widened a little hearing something nice (in her own way) from a stranger who just met him a few minutes ago. That thought made him smile…not a foxy grin…but a genuine smile.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. It's been a long time since someone said something nice to me you know." Naruto confessed.

* * *

40 minutes later…

"OOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

Sasuke sighed as he closed his locker seeing his best friend grinning to him like some kind of retarded idiot.

'Well he IS an idiot…and retarded.' Sasuke thought.

"Guess what Teme!!!"

"What?"

"Guess first!"

"You didn't get a detention slip?"

"No-wait. How did you know!"

"I guessed."

"Well that's not the answer but still it's right. Anyway…the rumored new girl!"

"Yeah…what about her?"

"She's my classmate!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND seatmate as well!!!! Man! She was so beautiful TEME!!!! Gawd! I bet if you see her your jaws will drop!!!! She was also nice …well in her own way but still! Her name is Sa-"

"Geez…you're beinf troublesome again Naruto. I can practically hear you across the hallway." Shikamaru appeared as he leaned onto the lockers next to Sasuke.

"So what the hell are you babbling about you idiot?"

"You lazy ass! Don't call me an idiot!"

"Troublesome…"

"Anyway…her name i-"

"Heya guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three boys turned to the female voice seeing Keiko running towards them.

"Keiko. Don't scream along the hallways." Sasuke said allowing Keiko to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry! But I am so psyched about you guys meeting my cousin!!!"

"You're cousin?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. The one from France. Hey…where's Ino and Hinata? They're your classmates right?" Keiko asked.

"They went to the comfort room. They'll meet us in the cafeteria."

"Okay! Hold up! I haven't told you about my seatmate yet!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Seatmate? You mean Sai?" Keiko asked.

"NO! I have a new seatmate and her name is Sa-" he was cut off again when Keiko suddenly threw her arms in front of him and Sasuke with a wide grin on her face while she was looking at something…well someone.

"Keiko! What the hell! You smacked our faces!" Sasuke said rubbing his nose.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko screamed as she ran towards a pink haired girl and glomped her from behind. The pink haired girl almost lost her balance if Keiko didn't pull her back.

"Keiko. Stop attacking me." The girl said. At that time, Naruto recognized the pink hair immediately and practically shouted her name as well. Only it was louder.

"SAAAAAAAAAKUURAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura twitched as she heard the impossibly loud voice.

"Naruto."

"I'm so glad!!!!! You still know my name!!!!!!!"

"You really are like him you know."

"Your friend in France? Ooh! Ooh! Why do you say that now???"Naruto asked with his wide grin.

"Because you're both idiots."

Keiko sweat dropped as she saw Naruto's eyes go wide. "Eh heh heh! Sakura-chan! I didn't know you know Naruto already." Keiko said trying to ease up the atmosphere.

"He's my annoyingly loud seatmate in class." Sakura replied as she turned around to face Keiko. What she saw behind Keiko surprised her a little because there he was…Uchiha Sasuke. The man she came across here in school last Sunday.

Sasuke heard Naruto scream the pink haired girl's name. He saw Keiko hugging the same girl from behind but he was staring at the pink haired girl's actions at how she interacted with the two.

'It's her. The girl I saw this Sunday.' He thought as he continued to stare at her. Her back was facing him unable for him to see her face.

"Oi. Sasuke. Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at his stoic friend whose face suddenly grew interested.

"It's her." He heard Sasuke say.

"What?"

"The beautiful girl I saw here in school this Sunday." And he thought Sasuke had no hormones.

'Wow…So Sasuke notices other girls as well other than Keiko.' Shikamaru smirked as he turned his head seeing the pink haired girl had fully faced them and saw that she too was looking at the Uchiha beside him.

'I can't blame Sasuke. That girl _**is **_a real beauty…like an angel.' Shikamaru thought as he looked at Sakura. He watched as the girl was pulled by Keiko towards them with Naruto tailing behind.

"Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru. This is my cousin who came from France. This is Haruno Sakura And Sakura-chan, these are some of my friends. Nara Shikamaru you know Naruto and of course Uchiha Sasuke." Keiko introduced them all as Shikamaru and Sasuke stared at Sakura while Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"It's nice to finally meet you Uchiha Sasuke." All of them were surprised as Sakura looked intently at Sasuke who smirked at her and extended an arm.

"Likewise…Haruno Sakura. I've heard some things about you." Sasuke said as Sakura reached for his hand and shook it with him.

"Same here Sasuke-san. It's a pleasure meeting you as well Nara-san." Sakura said turning to Shikamaru who was shocked with the interaction between the two.

"Ah yes. Same here Sakura-san. Please…no formalities…Shikamaru is fine with me."

"Shikamaru it is then."

"Wait a minute. You know Sasuke-kun? And Sasuke-kun…you also know Sakura-chan?" Keiko asked confused with the seemingly familiar interaction between Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was shocked as well seeing his best friend being friendly with a girl he just met other than Keiko, Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

"Yeah! What Keiko-chan said!" Naruto said crossing his arms vefore his chest.

"I've heard of the name Haruno before and decided to ask my parents. Plus Keiko told me some things about Sakura-san." Sasuke explained.

"Keiko as well told me things about Sasuke-san. Kakashi-san however came from the agency that Sasuke-san's family owns." Sakura explained.

"Oh. Kakashi-san is from Uchiha Security Agency?" Keiko asked.

"Who the hell is Kakashi?" Naruto asked starting to get confused.

"Sakura-chan's personal bodyguard." Keiko replied.

"Yes…Kakashi-san came from that agency." Sakura replied.

"Oh…"

"So…"

"Troublesome…if we're just going to stand here and waste our 30 minute break for some snacks, I think I'll head to the cafeteria now."

"Oh shit. You're right. There's only 20 minutes left. Come on guys! I want to eat 10 bowls of ramen!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay! Ne Sakura-chan…why don't you join us?" Keiko said.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! That way, you'll get to meet the others as well!" Naruto said. Sakura twitched at Naruto's loud voice.

"There's more of you?" she asked.

"There's 4 more." Shikamaru said.

"Is there someone who's as loud as he is among those 4?" Sakura asked as she pointed her thumb at Naruto.

"HEY!"

"Yeah. Another blonde but this time it's a woman." Sasuke replied as they all started walking towards the cafeteria. Keiko held onto Sakura's wrist just incase she tried to walk away.

"A troublesome woman but more tolerable than him." Shikamaru said as he looked at Naruto.

"Will you guys stop pointing and looking at me!"

"Huh. Troublesome it is."

To be continued….

**A/N: Done!!!! Longest chapter ever!!!! I hope you guys didn't get bored. Anyway…I hope you all would review. Because seriously…19 pages!!!! I worked hard for these and if you don't review, I won't continue this story! I need inspirations people!!:((((( Thanks much to those who actually reviewmy stories. Anyway…I might update my other story as well entitled "Daywalker". It's been a long time since I updated that one. I'm just too caught up with this one so yeah. :D **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!**

**With love,**

**Popochi-chan ;)**


End file.
